


Temple of Love

by Hils



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Can love avert a Stonehenge apocalypse?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



Being a man of science, the first thing Jacob did upon waking up was chart where he hurt. The answer was everywhere.

He let out a soft moan.

“The chosen one has woken.”

His eyes snapped open. He was expecting to find himself still in the woods in Maine, which was the last place he’d been when he’d encountered Joseph.

Joseph.

Shit.

The sandstone roof above his head could only mean one thing.

“I’m sorry I had to resort to this, my friend, but I couldn’t allow you to stop what needs to happen and I couldn’t allow you to die.”

Carefully he sat up, and sure enough Joseph was beside him, looking fondly down at him. For a moment it reminded him of all the times they had woken up together when they were younger, and a part of him ached to reach out and touch him.

“Welcome to the rebirth of the human race.”

Behind Joseph a group of people sat cross-legged on the floor gazing up at them with what could only be described as rapturous adoration.

“I need to get out of here.”

He climbed to his feet, ignoring the wounded looks on Joseph’s lackeys’ faces as he stumbled towards the door.

“You can’t leave,” Joseph called before Jacob was halfway across the room. “The doors are sealed.”

A hand from one of the seated minions stroked Jacob’s leg. “You are the chosen one. You belong here, with Joseph. Your love will bind us together and bring purity to our group.”

“What? Joseph, what crap have you been feeding these guys?”

Joseph moved over to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm. “Nothing but the truth, my friend. We belong together, you must know that.”

For a second he was tempted. The warmth of Joseph’s hand reminded him of times past, when they’d been at college and had been an inseparable item. Part of him missed those days even after they’d drifted apart.

But now the world was ending, and Joseph was letting it happen. He couldn’t allow himself the luxury of letting his feelings dictate his actions.

“Joseph, listen to yourself. This is insane! You have to let me stop this. You’re ending the world.”

Joseph shook his head. “No, my friend, I’m allowing it to begin. Think about it. A fresh start for the world, and for us.”

His hand moved from Jacob’s arm to brush over his cheek.

Jacob shook his head. “I can’t allow you to do this. Billions of people are going to die! Do you really not care about that?”

“I care about you,” Joseph replied fondly. “In the end you’ll see that this is for the best. Only the true believers will remain and it will be up to you and I to repopulate the earth.”

“What?” Jacob asked incredulously. “Even if I wanted to be part of this insane idea, we’re both men. We can’t repopulate the earth ourselves.”

A woman dressed in a white robe stepped forward and bowed before speaking. “It will be considered the highest honor for myself and the other women to bear the children of our leader and his one true love.”

“Oh for crying out loud!”

She reached out and stroked his hair. “You are the chosen one.”

“It’s too late to save the world,” Joseph said as Jacob twisted away. “The device will activate in a matter of hours. Just accept that you belong here with me. You loved me once and I know that given time you will love me again.”

Jacob’s head hurt. This conversation just seemed to be going around in circles and if Joseph was right he only had a matter of hours to prevent a full Stonehenge apocalypse.

“What if I made a deal with you,” he suggested desperately. “Help me save the planet and I’ll live here with you after that. I’ll even let this woman bear our kids if that’s what she really wants.”

She bowed again. “It would be my highest honor.”

For a moment Jacob thought Joseph was going to reject the offer completely. He was in control here after all and Jacob didn’t have much to bargain with. He stroked his hand down Joseph’s bare arm, his body craving the flesh that he hadn’t touched in so long. Yes, part of him was just trying to win Joseph over but an equal part of him wanted this.

Joseph’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft moan.

“You’d willingly stay with me if I stop this?”

“Yes!” And the strange thing was he actually meant it. Maybe not the part about letting nameless minions bear his children, but he couldn’t deny that part of him missed Joseph.

A beaming smile lit up Joseph’s face and he pressed a kiss to Jacob’s lips. “If only you’d told me sooner!”

Jacob hadn’t expected Joseph’s kiss to feel so good and before he was even aware of what he was doing he was kissing his ex-boyfriend like they had never been apart, earning a dreamy sigh from their audience, which was just plain embarrassing. When this was over he’d have to talk to Joseph about them.

“Right, let’s go and save the world.”


End file.
